supernaturalfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Die Zeit heilt keine Wunden
Die Zeit heilt keine Wunden ist die zwölfte Episode der siebten Staffel von Supernatural. Zusammenfassung Sam und Dean geraten mit dem Gott der Zeit aneinander, der Dean zurück ins Jahr 1944 schickt, wo er sofort von keinem geringeren als Eliot Ness festgenommen wird. Während Sam versucht seinen Bruder zurückzuholen, wird er von der Wiederkehr eines alten Freundes überrascht. Handlung Jody Mills ruft Sam an und vermittelt den Brüdern einen Fall in Ohio. Dort hat man die mumifizierte Leiche eines Studenten gefunden. Sam und Dean machen sich auf den Weg dorthin und kommen in einem verlassenen, aber noch recht komfortablen, Haus unter. Als sie einen Augenzeugen befragen, bekommen sie die Information, dass ein Mann mit einem 40er Jahre Hut den Studenten berührt hat und dabei eine rote Energie von ihm auf den Mann mit dem Hut übergegangen ist. Der Student alterte rapide und sah am Ende nur noch aus wie eine Mumie. Während des Ereignisses sei die Uhr des Augenzeugen stehen geblieben. Daraufhin durchforsten die Brüder das Stadtarchiv und finden heraus, dass in unregelmäßigen Abständen immer wieder drei mumifizierte Leichen in der Stadt gefunden wurden. Als Dean die Aufzeichnungen von den lokalen Überwachungskameras aufruft, entdecken sie den Mann mit dem 40er Jahre Hut. Sam erkennt den Mann von einem alten Zeitungsartikel wieder. Er ist seitdem nicht gealtert. Die Brüder beschließen eine damalige Augenzeugin aufzusuchen und nach dem Mann zu fragen. Die Frau identifiziert den Mann als Mr. Snider, der in der Straße ihrer Eltern wohnte. Sie überwachen in der Nacht besagtes Haus, und als sie den Mann rauskommen sehen, teilen sich die Winchesters auf, um ihn zu verfolgen. Dean ist näher an ihm dran. Als er sieht, wie er ein weiteres Opfer angreift, rennt er auf ihn zu. Als Sam dazu kommt, sieht er nur noch, wie der Mann und Dean in einem roten Licht verschwinden. Dean befindet sich auf einmal im Jahre 1944 und wird mit gezogener Waffe augenblicklich von Polizisten aufgegriffen. Die Polizisten verhören ihn und halten ihn auf Grund seiner Kleidung, seinem falschen Ausweis, der 68 Jahre vordatiert ist, und seinem Handy für einen Nazi-Spion. Kurz darauf kommt ein Bundesagent in den Raum. Dean erzählt ihm seine Geschichte und der Agent, namens Eliot Ness, glaubt ihm. Es stellt sich heraus, dass er ebenfalls ein Jäger ist und denselben Kerl verfolgt. Ness holt Dean aus dem Gefängnis. Sie vergleichen ihre Ermittlungsergebnisse und Ness entschließt sich, mit Dean zusammen zu arbeiten, jedoch muss er den Winchester erst noch neu einkleiden. Er nimmt ihn mit zu Ezra Moore, einer Schneiderin, die über das Jagen Bescheid weiß. Sie erinnert Dean ein wenig an Bobby. Sam wurde derweil erneut von Jody angerufen. Er muss ihr gestehen, dass Dean verschwunden ist und nimmt nach einigem Zögern ihre Hilfe an. Sie fährt durch die Gegend, um Bobbys Aufzeichnungen zusammenzutragen. Bei ihren gemeinsamen Recherchen erkennt Sam das Symbol auf dem Ring des Mannes mit dem 40er Jahre Hut. Es ist ein Stundenglas, das Zeichen von Chronos, dem Gott der Zeit. Früher verstärkten die Götter ihre Kraft durch die Anwesenheit ihrer Huldiger, da sie heutzutage nicht mehr angebetet werden, müssen sich die Götter anderweitig behelfen. Im Jahre 1944 ist Ezra zu dem gleichen Ergebnis gekommen. Sie vermutet, dass Chronos Menschen tötet, um an Energie zu gelangen, die er für Zeitreisen braucht. Dean weiß nicht, wie er es schaffen soll, ins Jahr 2012 zurück zu kehren. Er bittet aber Ezra, zunächst einmal einen Weg zu finden, wie man den Gott der Zeit töten kann. In der Zwischenzeit sehen sie sich in Chronos' alias Sniders, Haus um. Dean entdeckt, dass er sich seinen Lebensunterhalt durch das Wetten auf Sportereignisse, deren Ausgang er kennt, verdient. Ness kennt den Mann, der für Chronos die Wetten platziert. Sie laden ihn vor und verhören ihn. Sie erfahren von ihm, wo sie sich immer zur Geldübergabe getroffen haben. In der Gegenwart beschäftigen sich Jody und Sam ebenfalls mit der Frage, wie sie den älteren Winchester wieder in ihre Zeit zurück holen können. Sie finden einen Spruch, mit dem sie Chronos beschwören können, allerdings wissen sie nicht, wie sie es anstellen sollen, dass Dean dabei an ihm dran hängt. Jody findet in einem der Kartons einen alten Whiskey, den Bobby bei einer Wette mit Rufus gewonnen hat. Die beiden kommen zu dem Schluss, dass er getrunken werden sollte, Bobby hätte das gewollt. Ness und Dean observieren Chronos in einem Diner. Dabei unterhalten sie sich darüber, warum Ness mit dem Jagen angefangen hat. Er meint, es geht darauf zurück, dass ein Vampir in Cleveland Menschen in neue Vampire verwandelt hat. Dean meint, er sei ins Familienbusiness eingestiegen, aber da seine Familie immer kleiner werden würde, wüsste er langsam nicht mehr, warum er das alles noch macht. Ness meint, dass jeder irgendwann stirbt, aber wenigstens hat man als Jäger was verändert. Dean solle es genießen, so lange es möglich ist, denn Jagen ist das einzige, was dem Leben Klarheit verschafft. Sie beobachten, wie Chronos einer Frau aus dem Diner folgt. Sie verfolgen ihn zu Fuß, doch ist die Frau nicht sein nächstes Opfer, sondern seine Geliebte. Sie verfolgen das Paar bis zu dem Haus der Frau, namens Lila Taylor. Ness meint, er würde ein Auge auf das Haus haben, während Dean zurück zu Ezra fährt und schaut, was sie gefunden hat. Um Chronos zu töten, braucht man einen geweihten, dicken Olivenzweig, den sie Dean überreicht. Dean kommt in eine Zwickmühle, denn wenn er Chronos tötet, kann er nicht mehr in seine Zeit zurück kehren. Ezra meint, 1944 wäre gar nicht so schlimm. Als Dean gehen will, sieht er einen Stapel Briefe. Er erinnert sich an eine Szene aus "Zurück in die Zukunft 3". Er schreibt Sam einen Brief und postiert ihn hinter einem Pfosten in dem Haus, in dem sie in 2012 untergekommen sind. Er ritzt den Namen seines kleinen Bruders in den Pfosten, in der Hoffnung, dass Sam ihn in ihrer Zeit findet. Eliot Ness ist von Chronos entdeckt worden und wird von diesem im Garten in die Mangel genommen. Plötzlich taucht Lila an der Tür auf, lenkt Chronos ab, weil er den Müll vergessen hat, und verschafft Ness so unwissentlich die Gelegenheit zu entkommen. Der Gott bittet dann seine Frau ein paar Sachen zu packen, denn er wolle sie heute mit auf Geschäftsreise nehmen. Nach ewig langer Recherche sind Jody und vor allem Sam erschöpft. Sie schickt ihn nach oben, damit er sich ausruhen kann. Als Sam sich auf seiner Schlafstätte hin und her wälzt, entdeckt er den markierten Pfosten und Deans Nachricht, die er sofort freudestrahlend Jody präsentiert. Nun wissen sie, dass Dean im Jahre 1944 ist. Um herauszubekommen, wo und wann er genau auf Chronos treffen wird, suchen sie Lila Taylor im Altersheim auf, um sie zu den damaligen Ereignissen zu befragen. Sie hat Chronos das letzte Mal gesehen, als alle Uhren im Haus stehengeblieben sind. Er habe schreckliche Dinge gesagt und dann einen Mann erwürgt. Sam ist besorgt und zeigt ihr ein Foto von Dean. Lila bestätigt, dass das der Mann sei, der erwürgt wurde. Als Dean zu Lilas Haus kommt, um zu Ness zu stoßen, findet er ihn nicht. Er geht ins Haus und wird dort von Chronos überwältigt. Als er Dean verprügelt, kommt Ness mit Lila als Geisel in den Raum. Die beiden Jäger lassen seine Tarnung auffliegen. Als er sich rechtfertigen will kommt heraus, dass er drei Menschen töten muss, um durch die Zeit zu reisen, er aber alles nur gemacht hat, weil er bei Lila sein will. Er ist ziellos durch die Zeit gereist, bis er sie traf und sich in sie verliebt hat. Da er aber immer nur für kurze Zeit in einer Zeit bleiben kann, musste er regelmäßig drei Opfer bringen, um wieder zu ihr zurückkehren zu können. Lila ist völlig aufgewühlt, von dem was sie eben über ihren Freund zu hören bekommen hat, und meint, er sei ein Monster. Chronos ist dadurch kurz abgelenkt und Dean versucht, ihn mit dem Olivenzweig zu erstechen. Doch dies misslingt und der Gott fängt an ihn zu würgen. Sam und Jody bereiten alles für die Beschwörung vor. Sie beschwören Chronos gerade in dem Moment, als er Dean zu würgen beginnt. Dean und Chronos landen im Jahr 2012. Dean geht zu Boden. Jody kümmert sich sofort um ihn, während Sam den Gott ablenkt. Chronos meint, sie hätten ihm alles kaputt gemacht, und als er sich an Dean rechen will, ersticht Sam ihn mit dem Olivenzweig, den sein Bruder zuvor bei der Landung hat fallen lassen. Während er stirbt, prophezeit ihnen der Gott der Zeit, dass ihre Welt im schwarzen Schleim der Leviathane untergehen wird. Vorkommende Charaktere *Dean Winchester *Sam Winchester *Jody Mills *Chronos *Eliot Ness *Ezra Moore *Lila Tayler Vorkommende Wesen *Gottheit Musik keine Musik vorhanden Internationale Titel *'Englisch:' Time After Time (Von Zeit zu Zeit) *'Spanisch:' Time After Time (Von Zeit zu Zeit) *'Französisch:' Les Vetâlas (Die Unbestechlichen) *'Italienisch:' Salti temporali (Zeitsprünge) *'Portugiesisch:' Tempo Depois de Tempo (Von Zeit zu Zeit) *'Ungarisch:' Az idő ura (Herr der Zeit) *'Finnisch:' Paluu tulevaisuuteen (Zurück in die Zukunft) Quelle myFanbase Siehe auch Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 07